


Как в сказке

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-17 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: С тех пор, как Каар познакомился с Руджессом Номом, его жизнь стала немного напоминать сказку.





	Как в сказке

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Каар Дамаск не знал ни о том, кто такой Руджесс Ном, ни о своей чувствительности к Силе; насилие, смерть персонажа, авторские фаноны

Мууны никогда не сочиняли сказок, более того, в муунском языке даже не было подобного слова. Наиболее близкое по значению выражение означало «то, чему верят глупцы». Взлеты фантазии чужих народов вызывали у большинства муунов лишь недоумение. И в самом деле: зачем обряжать моральные нормы в бесполезную мишуру, когда есть строгие и понятные правила поведения? Вместе с тем главам влиятельных муунских кланов позволялись некоторые прихоти — от них даже ждали небольшой эксцентричности, разумеется, в пределах разумного. Так, у Хиллов был небольшой зверинец с экзотическими хищниками, Тониты коллекционировали церемониальное оружие со всех уголков галактики, а Каар Дамаск был владельцем большой библиотеки фольклора незрелых рас. 

Истории иных народов невольно увлекали Каара и вместе с тем смешили. Все эти волшебные вещи, вроде палочек, исполняющих любое пожелание, зловещие колдуны, не способные довести до логического конца ни одной своей цели. Даже муунский ребенок легко расправился бы с любым из этих темных повелителей. Разумеется, сам Каар никогда не желал каких-то сказочных глупостей вроде всемогущества или бессмертия.

* * *

В садах Верхнего порта удивительно хорошо думалось. Каар любил отдыхать здесь, бродить по тенистым дорожкам, беседовать с теми, кто прилетал на Муунилист. На этот раз ему повезло встретиться с самим Руджессом Номом, знаменитым изобретателем.

— Вы достойны большего, — говорил тот, — вы зря прервали свою карьеру.

Слышать подобное было иррационально приятно. Слышать подобное от одного из самых знаменитых существ галактики — приятнее во много раз.

— Я добился всего, чего желал, магистр Ном. Мой клан…

Однако собеседник покачал головой, отметая его аргументы.

— Ваш клан превратился из топлива в тормоз. Простите мою прямоту, магистр, мне неприятно видеть, как столь разумное существо губит свой потенциал. — Бит наклонился ближе и доверительно положил ему руку на плечо. — Вам стоит отправиться на Майгито. Там ваши таланты найдут достойное применение. 

Пожалуй, к доброму совету стоило прислушаться. Тем более, что давал его чужак, нисколько не заинтересованный в интригах правящих кругов Муунлиста.

* * *

Майгито было одним из самых неуютных мест в галактике — холодный ледяной шар с несколькими разрозненными поселениями возле шахт. Но здесь разумное существо могло отыскать много шансов подняться по крутой карьерной лестнице. Руджесс Ном оказался прав, дела Каара шли лучше некуда. «Как по волшебству», сказали бы герои сказок, но любой муун знал, что карьерный рост — это всего лишь результат сочетания решительности и холодного расчета.

Недели, насыщенные работой, превращались в месяцы. Иногда Каар встречался с Номом. Ничего необычного в этом не было: какими бы совершенными ни были его корабли, они нуждались в энергии кристаллов Майгито. 

— Вы достойны большего, — говорил Ном снова, и снова Каар согласно кивал. 

Однажды Ном прилетел не один. Высокая смуглая девушка-муун почтительно шла за ним в трех шагах позади, установленных этикетом.

— Это Ин, — коротко представил бит свою спутницу. — Ты мог бы куда-нибудь пристроить ее? Она потеряла всех своих близких и не может рассчитывать ни на чью поддержку. 

Каар кивнул с пониманием: безродная была обречена на самую низкооплачиваемую работу. Это было первой прямой просьбой Руджесса, и он не мог отказать.

— Моему секретарю пригодится помощница, — сказал он. — Ты ведь умеешь обращаться с офисной техникой, Ин?

Позже выяснилось, что Ин умеет в совершенстве обращаться со всем, что попадалось ей под руку, начиная с инфопланшета и заканчивая самим Кааром. Рядом с ней ему было спокойно и удобно. Даже кошмары, мучающие его с детства (его тщательно скрываемый позор, ведь муун, не способный справиться со своим подсознанием, был обречен на вечные насмешки окружающих), отступали. Когда поблизости была Ин, любые задачи решались словно сами по себе. Раньше Каар не думал о том, чтобы вступить во вторичный брак, однако сейчас это казалось правильным и даже необходимым. 

Если бы они жили в одной из сказок, ее наверняка назвали бы доброй феей. Или колдуньей — и сожгли бы на костре. 

На скромной брачной церемонии в качестве гостя присутствовал лишь довольный Руджесс Ном.

* * *

Ин родила ровно в срок; Каар назвал своего седьмого сына в честь отца. Хего с самого раннего возраста был непозволительно эмоционален. Матери удавалось вразумить его, но только на время. Обуздал вспыльчивость ребенка несчастный случай. Когда Хего было пять, один из его друзей выпал из окна во время игры.

Внезапная смерть приятеля произвела неизгладимое впечатление на мальчика. Тот изменился в самую лучшую сторону, стал более сдержан, как и подобает юному мууну из приличной семьи, научился направлять свое неуемное, почти непристойное любопытство в достойное русло. Хего начал проявлять склонность к биологии и химии. Это радовало Каара: седьмому сыну от вторичного брака не светило высокое положение в родном клане, а в науке он мог достичь любых высот. Особенно если его поддержит такой человек, как лучший друг семьи.

Руджесс Ном продолжал время от времени навещать их.

— Вы стали для меня настоящей семьей, — говорил он. Ном поощрял интересы Хего и подолгу с видимым удовольствием беседовал с ним, терпеливо отвечая на бесконечные вопросы.

* * *

— Хего становится тесно на Майгито, — сказал Ном во время своего очередного приезда. Он и Каар наблюдали через окно, как десятилетний мальчик с забавной деловитостью осматривал труп убитого охранниками ледяного червя. — Я мог бы позаботиться о нем.

Каар и сам уже некоторое время думал об этом, они с Ин не раз обсуждали этот вариант. Руджесс Ном не имел наследников, и было бы замечательно, если бы им стал Хего. Раскрывшиеся перспективы заставляли сердца сменить ритм. Хего, проникший в тайны гениальных разработок знаменитого бита, прославил бы род Дамасков на всю галактику. Правда, это означало расставание с сыном, но у них с Ин наверняка будут еще дети.

— Вы очень добры к нам, магистр Ном, — ответила за мужа Ин. — Думаю, следует позвать нашего мальчика и сообщить о перемене в его судьбе.

Сквозь прозрачный дюрапласт окна Каар увидел, как Хего отвлекся от своего интересного занятия, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с матерью. Затем он ловко поднялся с колен и рванул к дому, словно услышал ее. Глупости, конечно, он просто проголодался или узнал о приезде Руджесса от стоящих поблизости охранников. 

От сына пахло свежим снегом, по его темной щеке стекала капля воды, словно слезинка. Он почтительно поклонился Руджессу Ному и смирно встал рядом. Его любопытство выдавал только блеск глаз.

— Ты наша кровь от крови, Хего, но настала пора покинуть семью, — начал Каар. 

Ин продолжила:  
— Отныне ты принадлежишь Руджессу Ному. Без него ты не появился бы на свет, теперь он будет учить тебя. 

Это было несколько странной формулировкой, словно сошедшей со страниц книг незрелых рас. Каар подумал, что позже следовало бы обсудить это с женой, однако сейчас решил не нарушать торжественности момента.

— Я согласен, — звонко отозвался Хего и подошел к биту. Ном покровительственно положил ладонь на его узкое плечо — совсем как во время той давней беседы в саду Верхнего порта.

* * *

Месяцы сливались в годы, Хего стабильно выходил на связь с родителями. Чем старше он становился, тем больше походил на Ин — не только желтыми глазами и более темной кожей, но и тонкокостностью, какой-то особой легкостью фигуры. Рядом с ним иногда был и Руджесс, одобрительно отзывающийся об успехах своего воспитанника.

— Ты задержался на посту администратора, — заявил он Каару как-то. — Я слышал, что скоро освободится одно из мест в совете Межгалактического банка. Лучшей кандидатуры, чем ты, невозможно найти. 

Каар оглянулся на Ин. Место в совете — большее, на что он мог когда-либо рассчитывать, такой шанс выпадал раз в жизни. Но жена не смотрела на него. Она неприлично пристально впилась взглядом в лицо Нома, будто ждала чего-то еще.

— Вам стоит вылететь на Муунилист как можно быстрее, — продолжил Руджесс. — Ваш сын будет гордиться вами.

— Хорошо… Отлично! — ответил наконец Каар. Его друг всегда оказывался прав, и на этот раз Дамаски возвысятся над всеми прочими кланами.

Голосвязь прервалась.

— Пора собираться, Ин… Ин?

— Нет. 

На минуту Каару показалось, что он ослышался.

— Ты не поняла, дорогая. Мы должны вылететь на Муунилист немедленно…

— С тобой, на твой Муунилист, к твоей семье, — неожиданно горько усмехнулась Ин. — Кланяться твоей жене, подчиняться твоим родичам. Нет, Каар. Скоро мой сын будет править галактикой, я должна быть рядом с ним. 

Это прозвучало настолько нелепо, что Каар чуть не рассмеялся.

— Не очень удачная шутка, Ин. 

Но она не поддержала его улыбкой. Продолжала сидеть так же прямо, жестко сведя острые локти, безжалостно блестя глазами.

— Неужели ты всерьез думал, что я с тобой из-за твоих жалких достоинств?

— Замолчи! — не выдержал Каар. 

— Каждую секунду я ждала, когда это кончится, и я смогу вернуться к моему учителю. Наконец-то я свободна от тебя и твоей глупой…

— Заткнись!

Каар всего лишь хотел зажать ей рот, прервать эти безумные речи. Именно за этим он протянул к ней руку. Его желание сбылось: Ин внезапно умолкла, схватилась за горло и глухо закашлялась. Тонкие пальцы царапали горло, лицо потемнело, а Каар всё не мог опустить руку, ощущая, как его насквозь пронизывает темная, невероятная мощь. 

Ин умирала мучительно долго, хрипя и задыхаясь, словно пыталась оскорбить его напоследок еще раз. Лишь когда ее лицо остановилось навсегда, Каар смог опустить руку — и сам рухнул на пол как подкошенный.

* * *

Темнота накатывала и вновь отступала. Он закрыл глаза и начал дышать так, как учили его еще в раннем детстве: на один счет вдох, на два — выдох. Постепенно возвращалась привычная ясность мыслей.

Этого не могло происходить с ним. Ин просто задохнулась от своей злобы. Такое наверняка бывало и раньше, если он поищет по базам Голонета, наверняка найдет прецеденты. Его вторичная жена сошла с ума от разлуки с сыном. Наверняка это что-то гормональное, плюс сбой в самоконтроле, ведь убивать на расстоянии одной силой мысли могут лишь герои легенд незрелых рас.

Каар продолжил глубоко дышать, чувствуя, как спокойствие возвращается к нему. Жаль, что придется задержать вылет на Муунилист из-за похорон.


End file.
